


Open For Me

by Resmiranda



Series: ME Dentist AU [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: (brief) depiction of dentistry, Blow Jobs, Dentist AU, Dentist!Shepard, Ex-Patient!Kaidan, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares, Resolved Sexual Tension, cheesy flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda
Summary: Kaidan wakes up at Shepard's place after a pleasantly unpleasant nightmare.Things don't go as planned, but they finally do go right.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: ME Dentist AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775488
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Open For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Three years and some later, the conclusion me and about 2 other people wanted. XD It's super cheesy.
> 
> Warning for those of you bothered my dentistry and/or war imagery and also slight spoiler - the very first section is a nightmare. Feel free to skip it and enjoy the rest of the awkward fluff, flirting, and sex.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so please tell me if you find errors so I can embarrass myself slightly less.
> 
> Also, can I just say, I used National Novel Writing Month to push myself to finish some half-written fics and I HIT 50K TODAY. This fic is the product of NaNo 2020. So in this very odd year, I can at least thank it for giving me the time to hit this goal I previously thought was unreachable.

“Don’t worry Kaidan. I’ll take care of you.”

Despite John’s soothing voice, Kaidan was uncharacteristically nervous about this appointment. He wasn’t even sure how he had managed to mess up his teeth so thoroughly in such a short span of time.

“Let’s get you numb.”

Eighteen needles poking the tender flesh of his gums was torture, but it was nineteen that made him lose it. Searing pain lanced up the side of his face, a muted yell tearing from his throat as every muscle in his body seized. The agony turned into an ache, and he slumped.

A kind hand rubbed the back of his forearm.

“There. All done. I’m going to let these take effect. I’ll be back in about five minutes, okay?”

Kaidan just nodded. He couldn’t feel half his face, let alone his lips. His dick on the other hand, was having a very ill timed awakening. He let his eyes drift closed.

When he opened them again, the sky was red, a towering black form rising to heights he could barely believe even when he was looking right at it. He couldn’t feel the half of his face that was smashed into the concrete. Pain radiated across the rest of him.

The red eye of the reaper flashed, a red beam of destruction searing the ground, heading right for him.

_ BWAAAAAAW _

* * *

Kaidan woke with a start, hand reaching for a pistol that wasn’t there, adrenaline surging, blood pounding in his ears so hard he didn’t immediately register the soothing murmurings of a voice he’d become far too fond of.

He took a couple of deep breaths, willing his rapid heartrate to slow.

“There, that’s it,” John spoke softly, taking deep, even, breaths himself. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

It wasn’t until that moment that Kaidan realized, two things:

One: John was stroking the juncture where his neck met the slope of his shoulder, the upstroke coming dangerously close to his amp.

Two: He was half-hard.

John felt him tense, and withdrew his hand. Kaidan nearly slumped in relief. John misinterpreted the reaction.

“Kaidan, do you know where you are?”

Kaidan rubbed his hands up and down his face and tried to subtly readjust his position.

“Yeah. Yeah, just a nightmare. Shit. Sorry, John, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

When John had invited him over for a movie and drinks, Kaidan had jumped on the opportunity, even though he’d been half dead after returning from a mission to snuff out a cartel selling Alliance arms on the black market.

The man smiled softly at him. Kaidan’s heart somersaulted.

“You’re welcome to fall asleep on me anytime.” Kaidan nearly choked at his phrasing being turned back on him, the mischievous look twinkling in John’s eyes leaving no question of his intention. “I was just worried. You looked like you were in pain.”

“I was.” Kaidan was about to go on when he realized exactly what he was about to admit to and snapped his mouth closed.

A curious expression passed over John’s face, and he seemed to hedge himself before venturing, “What happened?”

Kaidan’s face grew very, very warm.

His friend was still looking at him, expectant, blissfully ignorant of the somersaulting panic happening in his brain. The gentle massage John was still giving his neck wasn’t helping.

The last few months, things like this had been happening more and more often. The casual, leaning into intimate, touch. The flirtatious quips. They were slowly but surely spending more and more time together.

The reaper’s horn was still echoing in the back of his brain. A reminder that life was short.

Maybe it was time to test the waters a little more.

“I, uh. Was with you, actually,” he admitted.

That clearly captured John’s interest, though he seemed a little bit concerned.

“... was I hurting you?”

“A bit, yeah. But you were very gentle about it.” There was a beat where John just gave him  _ a look _ , and Kaidan felt like his whole body was flushing. Why did he only ever seem to hear himself after he spoke? While he wasn’t exactly sure how he thought this conversation was going to go… he hadn’t intended for it to take this particular turn… and so quickly.

John’s eyes clearly landed on his crotch this time before he inquired, “Are you a bit of a masochist, Kaidan?”

Kaidan was pretty sure he could cook an egg on his face, but forced himself to stay calm and meet John’s eyes.

“Maybe a little.”

The hand on his neck slowed, the motion turning less comforting and more deliberate, crawling up his neck with those intense baby blues boring into him.

“So I was  _ gently _ hurting you… and then?” The tip of one of John’s fingers just  _ barely _ missed Kaidan’s port.

“And then—”

_ BWAAAAAAW _

Kaidan jerked upright, onto his feet, away from John’s touch and towards the whiskey.

“I need a drink.”

He sensed John trailing behind him all the way to Shepard’s little island bar, pouring himself three fingers before he dared to look at the other man again. Predictably, John’s face was scrunched in concern.

“Kaidan, if I overstepped—”

Seeing where John was going, Kaidan rushed to reassure him.

“No! No, I’m sorry, it’s—” he shook his head and took a large mouthful of whiskey, savoring the warmth it painted down his throat. He sighed. “Suddenly you were gone. In my dream. I was lying on the ground, unable to move, with a reaper’s beam headed right for me. That was when I woke up.” He took another drink, barely able to meet the sympathetic eyes looking him over.

“Shit.” John pulled up a stool next to where Kaidan was standing and sat. “Pour me one?”

Kaidan complied, pouring another three fingers without asking. “Does that mean we’re gonna talk about this?”

“That depends,” John shot back, letting his fingers brush Kaidan’s as he took the glass, immediately bringing it to his lips. He took a drink before asking, “Do you want to?”

Did he? From the beginning of their relationship, back when they were still dentist and patient, he had known John was there with him in London. Somewhere. But the topic was glossed over then and despite the hours they had spent together since talking about all manner of things, they’d never come back around to that. For a reason.

“Not really,” he decided. Kaidan shook his head and picked up his glass, nodding his head back at the sofa. Shepard followed him back over to it. Kaidan took another drink as they resettled. He was already starting to feel it, his biotic metabolism always fast to process anything that went into his system. “That’s the story everyone always wants to hear, now. More than any of the rest of it. And honestly? I really don’t remember it that well.”

John rotated his glass by the rim, nodding, and took another drink himself. “I get that. Up until that point I’d rarely seen combat. When I try to remember what happened… it’s like there are chunks just…  _ missing.  _ I know I was in one place, and then the next thing I can remember, I’m somewhere totally different. No memory of the interim.”

“Yeah,” Kaidan agreed softly, tossing back what remained of his drink and grimacing a little. “I didn’t mean to scare you, John. And I, uh… didn’t mind…” Thoughts weren’t forming the way they should. Maybe this whiskey was a little stronger than he’d anticipated. He waved a hand ambiguously between John and himself.

He received two raised eyebrows in response, and a slow smile half hidden around the rim of a glass.

“Spectre Alenko, are you a lightweight?”

Kaidan scoffed. “C’mon, John. You know I’m not. It’s the biotics. And my stomach is empty. Doesn’t this happen to you?” His digits and lips were starting to tingle.

John tilted his head, considering. “I guess it does. It’s just been a long time since I’ve had enough to make me incoherent like you are right now.”

He rolled his eyes. “Better catch up then,” he challenged.

Eyes twinkling, Shepard threw back the rest of his glass and swallowed with a sigh.

“Show off.”

“I can be,” John admitted with a smile. For the first time, Kaidan noticed that John had brought the rest of the bottle with him. He poured them both another couple of shots.

They sipped in companionable quiet, vaguely watching the muted TV. Kaidan was more interested in John. He always had been. And he was getting to that stage of tipsy where he noticed everything. How close John was sitting. The heat of his skin and the savory scent of his cologne. Pale lips that looked like they’d be soft. The muted sensations of his own body. His own thoughts, waiting to be shared.

“Fuck,” Kaidan rubbed a hand over his jaw. “My teeth are numb. I think you could drill me right now and I wouldn’t feel a thing.”

Shepard looked at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. A breath later his eyes darkened, something unexpectedly hungry in them. He licked his lips like he was going to say something, but stopped before he made a noise. He glanced between Kaidan’s face and his own hands.

Finally the silence grew to be too much.

“Did I… say something wrong?”

Panic swept over John’s features. “No! Not at all I just… I was thinking about saying something inappropriate, given that we’re both more than a little drunk.”

Kaidan leaned in toward him, their shoulders brushing. A thrill ran down his spine. “Well now you have to tell me,” he lowered his voice, doing his best to sound warm and inviting.

Shepard licked his lips again. Kaidan couldn't help but follow the motion.

“I was thinking…” He started slowly, like he still wasn’t sure he wanted to be saying this, “I wouldn’t mind drilling you right now, but I’d definitely want you to feel it.”

_ He’d want him to… OH. _

“Oh.”

John’s cheeks colored and he turned away. “Sorry, K. I’m… I’ve had too much. Forget that.”

Kaidan immediately reached out before he could retreat too far.

“No! I mean… If you’re the one doing the drilling… I’d like to feel every moment.”

John’s eyes didn’t waver. Kaidan held his breath. “...That was bad, wasn’t it?”

Shepard burst out laughing.

“It was so bad!”

“You started it!”

“I  _ told _ you I had too much! That was not the way I imagined propositioning you.”

Kaidan’s breath seized mid-laugh. Everything stilled as those words sank in and Shepard slowly flushed.

“The way you imagined it?”

The tension lasted a few slow seconds longer, then John blew out a breath.

“Shit, you mean you didn’t notice how eager I was to pass you off to Miranda so I could work on you outside of the office?”

“Work on me...” Kaidan trailed off, already deep into the imaginary territory of what that could mean.

John’s cheeks were a healthy shade of red now. “That… didn’t come out right.”

“But you meant it,” Kaidan pressed.

“... I meant it.”

All at once Kaidan felt his nerves settle, that easy comfort returning. He cleared his throat.

“So… would you like to ‘work’ on me right now?” He mustered the bravery to glance at John.

The bottom dropped out from his stomach and blood ran south after it.

“Don’t tempt me, K.” John’s voice was all gravel and smoke, his eyes nearly black the pupils were so blown. He wet his lips and Kaidan’s gaze followed the motion.

Slowly, like he was sneaking up on a target he didn’t want startled, Kaidan shifted until his torso was twisted over John, arms bracketing his head. Shepard watched him hungrily, but didn’t move. Kaidan sank down a little closer. He felt John’s breath catch.

“Kaidan—”

“ _ Shhh. _ ” Kaidan searched John’s eyes. “I may be drunk, but I’ve wanted you for  _ months _ , John. From the time I met you. Give me this?”

There was a beat. Tension that threatened to tear Kadian apart. In a blink John surged upwards, lips pressing hard into his own, a floodgate of reservations unleashed. Kaidan didn’t even think. He pressed back, he opened his mouth for Shepard, gave as good as he got.

Strong hands gripped at Kaidan’s wrists, dragging them forward and onto John’s rear.  _ Wait, when did he straddle me? _ The thought slipped away like all the others in his head. There was only that woodsy scent he’d come to associate with John and the faint bitter taste of beer in his mouth as a foreign tongue traced his teeth and twined with his. A deep moan rose from his gut and vibrated against John’s lips. He palmed two round mounds and squeezed, accidentally pushing the man in his lap flush against his groin in a way that made them both moan. John abruptly pulled back.

“Look, Kaidan…” he seemed to be at a loss for how to continue, and Kaidan, brain some kind of aroused soup, just stared at those gorgeous blue eyes and chissled jaw. Watched his full lips, a little redder now, move around words said in that deep voice, “I… You’re not the only one who’s wanted this. I’ve been trying to take it slow from just about the moment I met you. Was afraid of scaring you off.” Two calloused hands were suddenly cupping his face with the utmost tenderness, and Kaidan melted even as his cock grew stiffer. “Now that I know you feel the same way, I want to do this right.”

Kaidan waited for John to continue speaking, but he didn’t. His brow furrowed in confusion… and as John continued to not move, it finally clicked.

“Oh,” he intoned a bit crestfallen.

Much to his continued disappointment, John slid off his lap, but a moment later those gentle hands were holding his, thumbs stroking soothing circles into the backs of his hands.

“You do understand I’m not turning you down, right Kaidan? I want to date you.”

“Date me?” His word processing speed had fallen to nearly nothing, and he knew it wasn’t the alcohol. It was all Dr. Shepard making his head spin.

John tilted his head. “Is that really so shocking?”

“Well, yeah, actually.” Kaidan laughed self-deprecatingly. “People aren’t exactly lined up outside my door, John. I don’t even have that many friends. I mean, I guess I had an idea about you… I  _ hoped _ anyway. Sorry; it just feels a little surreal. But I’m happy.”

A minute bit of tension fell from John’s shoulders. He laughed. “Good. You had me worried.”

“Worried? About what?” Surely his raging hard-on and pleas to start something were clear enough.

“That you were really looking for a one night stand.”

That took Kaidan’s brain offline all over again, and it took a minute to reboot.

_ “Me?” _ he laughed, incredulous. “Oh, John,” he sighed, slipping one of his hands free so he could do what he’d been dreaming of practically nonstop over the last few months and cradle John’s face. He had just a hint of stubble, rough over otherwise soft skin. “I really like you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he affirmed softly.

This time, when their lips met, it was much gentler. There was still a hunger there, but it was muted, controlled. A more sensual and slow exploration that was perhaps even more arousing. When the desire to touch himself swelled, he pulled back. “Look, John, if we’re not going to sleep together tonight, I need to stop. I want you,” he admitted, still just drunk enough to say it without blushing further.

John let his head fall onto Kaidan’s shoulder as he released a groan that was far more pained than aroused. Then he perked up. “Sleep together,” he repeated, like it was significant. Kaidan stared at him blankly until he elaborated. “Would you like to take a nap together? I think your metabolism might burn faster than mine. If we get an hour of sleep we should be sober enough.”

A warmth lit Kaidan’s chest like a sun. John really cared about doing this right. Not cutting corners. He couldn’t remember a single other person with integrity to rival his own, but here he was.

Kaidan might be falling a little bit in love.

“Yeah. I could go for that.” It was hard to keep his voice steady, and the casualness was too forced, but John just smiled at him.

“We should go, then.” He stood and held out a hand, palm up. Kaidan took it, and was surprised when he underestimated John’s strength and went stumbling into him. They both chuckled.

“Whoops.”

“Didn’t take you for a clumsy one, Spectre.” The smile curling John’s lips was contagious.

“Maybe I just wanted to get a little closer to this… really handsome dentist I know.”

“Oh? Tell me more.” Keeping ahold of his hand, John started to lead him toward the stairs. For a moment, Kaidan had a flash of fantasy—pushing John up against the banister and twining tongues once more, stripping clothes… He snapped himself out of it and politely followed the other man up the stairs, admiring his ass.

“I nearly got hard during that appointment,” he confessed.

John paused, turning to look at him with surprise and a find of outraged delight on his handsome face.

“When we met? You’re kidding me.”

Kaidan rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. “If I were I’d probably be less embarrassed.”

John just shook his head. “Damn,” he said, sounding a bit awed. He started moving again.

“What?”

“You won’t like it.”

“Tell me!”

Cobalt eyes glanced back at him as he guided Kaidan into a simply furnished room. The centerpiece was unquestionably the bed, which took up the majority of the space. The headboard had built-in shelving with a few items, but the room was otherwise bare. He waited until he was pulling Kaidan down onto the bed to tell him, “I think you’re cute, that’s all.”

Heat flooded Kaidan’s cheeks and he laughed awkwardly. “I, uh… thanks.” He never had known how to take complements. John chortled, fingertips running behind his ear. “See? Cute.”

“If you say so, John.”

“I do.” There was a brief flash of white teeth as the man smiled at him. “Now let’s get some rest. We can talk more about…  _ us _ when we wake up.”

The very mention of sleep made Kaidan produce a jaw popping yawn. “Us. I like the sound of that.”

The smile he received this time was considerably softer, and everything he had been coming to love about the man in front of him.

“Me too.”

* * *

This time, when Kaidan woke, it was a far more gradual thing. An easy drifting into the realms of consciousness, to a place where he felt warm and safe. Two things that he could never take for granted after the career he’d had. Memory came slower, his eyes fluttering open quickly as he scrambled to separate dream from reality.

Hazy and happy eyes like gemstones were twinkling back at him.

“Hey, you,” he greeted, stifling another yawn with his hand. “How long were we out?”

“About ninety minutes,” John answered, running short nails against his scalp in a way that made Kaidan shiver pleasantly. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Really good.” Kaidan hadn’t meant to make his voice that husky, but he couldn’t say he wanted to take it back either. There was a hum under his skin like biotics, pleasant and tantalizing.

There was a beat. A bit of awkward silence Kaidan was afraid to broach. What if John had changed his mind? And even if he hadn’t, could he just roll over and take what he wanted like they did this every day? It was the newness of it that had him stalling.

“Hey, what happened?” John’s deep voice broke him out of his head. “Where’d you go?”

Kaidan huffed a little before answering. “I get stuck in my head sometimes. Overthink things.”

“Mmm,” John apparently agreed, eyes drifting shut as he snuggled closer. Automatically, Kaidan draped an arm over John’s side, tentatively running his fingers over his spine. “I get that. I do it too, sometimes. With you, all the time.” His eyes cracked back open and he smiled up at Kaidan.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice what a nervous wreck I was the first time I invited you back to my place?”

“For the game? I don’t buy it.”

“Seriously, Kaidan? I invited you over and then panicked. I realized I didn’t have any food except half eaten snacks… I couldn’t remember what I’d done with any of my beer… I was so embarrassed that I fell back on dentistry just because it was familiar territory.” He paused, hesitating. “That and… it was an excuse to touch you. A really lame one.” In the daylight, Kaidan could see John’s blush easily. He was stunned.

“Wow. You’re serious.”

“I still don’t understand why this is so difficult for you to— _ ah!” _

Startled, Kaidan’s hands flew off of John. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Starting to prop himself up, he noticed John’s cheeks were a deeper red now. And he was looking up at Kaidan with lidded eyes that sent a thrill right down through him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Your fingers got a little close to my amp port. It wasn’t a bad thing.”

“No?” Kaidan questioned timidly, trying hard not to overthink as he pressed himself against John once more. “I know it’s too sensitive for some people to enjoy, and barely noticeable for others.”

“Oh, I noticed it,” John assured, pressing his hips against Kaidan’s thigh. His eyebrows raised. Now Kaidan was noticing it, too. The knowledge flushed him with heat.

“Are we good to—”

“Yes,” John answered quickly, lips pressed to Kaidan’s almost before the word was out. Kaidan met him enthusiastically, moaning a little when teeth nipped at his lower lip. A flash of anxiety made him pull back.

“You’re okay with—”

“Yes.” John dove right back into kissing him again. They continued a few seconds longer.

“You’re  _ sure _ —”

_ “Yes.” _

While Kaidan was ecstatic that John seemed more intent on kissing him than anything else, he was most certainly sober now. Enough to worry that John was just doing this to… humor him or something.

“Because we can—”

“Spectre Alenko.” The use of his title took Kaidan aback. John’s face was deadly serious. “Shut up so I can ravish you.”

That sufficiently robbed Kaidan of words for several seconds as that boyish grin of Shepard’s graced his face.

“Shutting up, sir,” he finally managed.

Kaidan felt John’s cock twitch against his leg and raised one eyebrow at him. John shrugged a little sheepishly, smile still in place. “It’s not every day the first human Spectre calls you ‘sir,’” he offered by way of explanation. 

His blood boiled hotter. Oh, he could work with this.

Quickly, forcing himself to not overthink it, Kaidan rolled on top of John, straddling his thighs.

“Then how about I suck you off, sir.”

John’s eyes were round as saucers. “Oh, fuck.”

Kaidan chuckled. His own dick was starting to ache. “Is that a yes?”

“Hell, yes,” John enthused.

That was all Kaidan needed to hear to get to work on John’s belt, still feeling like this was surreal. By the time he had John’s buckle open, the other’s hands were already there, flicking open the button on his jeans and dragging down the zipper. Kaidan yanked at his pants while John lifted his hips, working in tandem like they’d already done this before. Then Kaidan’s eyes landed on John’s cock for the first time, and he paused. The only sound in the room was soft panting. Brown eyes flicked up to blue, waiting for instruction. He watched a pink tongue flick out to wet John’s lips and he scooted back a little, until he was somewhat propped up against the headboard.

“Go on,” he said softly. Kaidan lowered his head slowly, letting his dark eyelashes brush against his cheeks as he grew closer to the object of his fantasies, so much better with all his senses involved. He could smell the subtle clean musk of John. Lips ghosted over the shaft, drinking in the sharp gasp it earned him. “Kaidan…” It was almost whisper soft, but Kaidan heard. Arousal sizzled in his veins. He opened his eyes and looked into John’s. He sat up a little straighter, moving Kaidan’s target, but a hand was already outstretched for him. “Come here.”

Moving up on the bed he went into that hand willingly, dick twitching as a warm, rough palm cupped his cheek and a thumb tenderly played along his lip.

“You have no idea how often I’ve thought about doing something like this, Kaidan.”

He crooked a grin in return. “I get the sense it’s probably about as often as I have.”

That thumb pulled at his lip a little more. “Open for me?” he requested. Kaidan shuddered and complied, letting his lips part and that hand guide him down till he could reach out his tongue and caress the head of John’s cock. He inhaled harshly, fingers flexing along his jaw, then relaxed. Taking a little initiative now, Kaidan took him into his mouth, sinking about halfway down before sucking his lips around his girth and pulling back up, drawing a moan from John as he did so.

“That’s it,” the dentist praised breathily. “Just like that, Kaidan.” The hairs on the back of Kaidan’s neck stood up with the praise, goosebumps trailing all the way down his legs. A sinful chuckle brought heat to Kaidan’s ears and neck. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? It’s okay,” he soothed. “I’ve got you.” His cock jerked again and he moaned a little around his mouthful. While he’d never been one to get off on praise in the past, there was something about Dr. Shepard’s gentle demeanor—the sense that he was safe and appreciated—that got him hard up and aching in record time.

Kaidan went to work in earnest, lips and tongue gliding over velvety skin, hard and hot for him, even better than he’d imagined. John was big, but not too big. Just a little bit of work to get into his throat so he could swallow around the tip and draw more praise from those surprisingly soft lips. At some point John moved his hand to cupping the back of Kaidan’s head—not controlling—just holding, appreciating. He wanted those fingers in his mouth again. Not to examine, but to caress his tongue. To taste the salt of skin instead of latex.

“Kaidan,” John called, and brown eyes refocused on his face, so fetching with his cheeks pink and eyes fever bright. “Touch yourself for me.”

He moaned. With one hand, Kaidan moved to his own waist, frantically trying to undo his pants to give himself some relief. His own calloused hand wrapped around his shaft, and even that felt better with his mouth around Shepard. John tossed his head to the side and moaned, fingers flexing in Kaidan’s hair again and he began to move faster, adding a gentle application of teeth here and there, surprised by how much John seemed to like it a little rough. He breathed in deeply through his nose and relaxed his throat, swallowing him down whole again, and brought his other hand up to cradle his balls.

“Fuck! Oh, shit,  _ yes _ , Kaidan. I’m gonna come if you keep that up.  _ Fuck, _ ” he cried, his voice quickening his own hand on him length. He could feel John’s legs twitch with the stimulation. He sucked his way back up to the tip, ever so carefully tracing his teeth around the crown, and John  _ whimpered _ as he came in several hot gushes in Kaidan’s mouth. He took it, swallowing it all with a grimace. John’s hand wiped at his chin, catching an escaped dribble and wiping it on the comforter carelessly.

“You didn’t have to swallow,” he said rather apologetically.

“Better than what passes for coffee on a ship.”

John’s laugh was warm. “You may have a point. Come closer. Let me help.” He sat up fully and urged Kaidan around until his back was pressed against his chest, John reaching around him to fist his cock. Head lolling, a pleasured sigh fell off his lips.

_ “Ah!” _ a flash of blue lit the room momentarily before Kaidan could get a hold of himself. The hand wrapped around him paused.

“I’m sorry,” John hurriedly apologized. “I should have asked before I did that. I—”

“Do it again.” Kaidan pressed back into John’s chest and rolled his hips into John’s hand, trying to get him to _move_. “Dammit, John, _please_.” He didn’t care that he was begging. When John’s tongue returned to his port he shouted all over again, body taut like he was being electrocuted. He understood why it had alarmed John, but... _“Ohfuckohfuckohyes_ _keep going!”_ The gentle hand around him tugged just twice more, and he came with a shout, jerking his hips into John’s hand several times before he collapsed in his arms, breathing hard.

For a minute or two, both of them were silent, John just petting the hair down the backs of his arms and Kaidan twitching with aftershocks, skin sensitive, but not unpleasantly so.

“That was quite the show, Spectre.” There was a smile in John’s voice.

Kaidan laughed. “I hope you’re not looking for an immediate encore. He let his head rest against John’s lightly stubbled cheek. “I can’t remember the last time I came that hard.”

Sometimes Kaidan wished he could think a little bit more before he let words come out of his mouth. Fortunately, John just seemed to be amused.

“It’s been a while for me, too.” Another minute of silence passed, comfortably companionable. “I know we got a little carried away with the moment, but I hope you know I meant what I said earlier. I want to date you.”

Kaidan turned his head and kissed the other man’s cheek. “You know, John, there were times in the last couple of months I wondered if that’s what we were doing.” The doctor returned the kiss.

“Probably because that’s what I wanted to be doing all along. I just didn’t want to scare you off.”

The laugh that left Kaidan’s lungs was weightless, happy. “I guess we’ve both been a little dense.”

“We’re perfect for each other,” John concluded, prompting another laugh. “What do you say we put on our pants and go out to dinner?”

Kaidan turned in his arms, looking John in the eyes. “Are you asking me on a date, doctor?”

“I believe I am, Spectre.”

Kaidan was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He leaned forward to place a tender kiss on John’s lips.

“I accept,” he rumbled, heart leaping in his chest.

John cupped his cheek, eyes fond. “Good.”

They both moved, lips meeting once more, so sweet it might give him a cavity.

But it turned out that wasn’t always such a bad thing.

After all, one had led him to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me here or on my [Tumblr](http://resmiranda13.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
